The Nurone Heart
by Amsomnia Studios
Summary: This is a story that only will be on Fanfiction, I write a lot, and mostly every story can be read just about anywheré, on my facebook, my homepage, even some on my youtube channel, but this one is only allowed here, the story will be updated frequently
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

?" Come on wake up, don't just sit there all messed up, we really do not have time for this waste; you are making us all wait for only you, how irritating.

A couple of people are standing in a rather light room, in a chair next to them sits a young guy in his early twenties, his hair is black, almost covering his entire face, his clothes are dusty and all covered in what would seem like old bloodstains, he is however not dead.

Instead it seems he is sleeping, yeah he is sleeping, while a whole lot of people are trying to wake him up, yet he doesn't even seem to care, not even a bit. After waiting and yelling for a couple more minutes the man in the chair wakes up then walks up from the chair and throws it into one of the walls, he moves a bit and turns over to a man a little older than him and stares with a grin on his face and then talks to them.

?" Tsk..Tsk you couldn't even let me sleep just a bit, it is not like the whole world is falling apart, you could try to keep a little more quiet I need some sleep, I am kind of tired you know, you people are like a couple of damn brats!"

Then after talking a little with them, he walks over to a chair pulls it up to him sits down on it and right before falling asleep tells them that they could at least wait a little more, telling them to do something while he sleeps so he can get the rest he feels he deserved.

?" Listen Leon, you are wrong, actually we need you right now, maybe the world hasn't crumbled or anything like last year, yet your friend Noke died, a couple of hours ago, he was killed by you know who, are you really going to avoid even that"

As soon as he heard that he jumped up from his chair, uttered his rival that had killed his friend then aksed why they haven't said it before and then told them to meet up with him in just an hour, he would ready himself, this was going to be fun, it wasn't even like he cared much for his friend, instead it felt like he was just waiting for something exciting, he even forgot the thing about his friend and kept on talking about kicking his rival.

These events would be weird to somebody who didn't get Leon, yeah that was his name, someone who didn't know Leon couldn't understand what he was and why he acted like that, but the friends and people in that room, his reaction was fairly normal, it was just your typical Leon.

He didn't care much about anyone as long as he had fun, he had never been affected by anyone, in his mind it was all about doing good but doing good things without even caring a bit, he was as weird as weird can get, the most calm and collected guy in the entire world, last year when his rival had tried to take over the world and also kill his sister he acted just the same way, in the end however saved everybody and just moved on.

So that is where we come to this story, because as you might've guessed everyone change somewhere along the way, everyone has a history, something that haunts them, something that made them the way they are, Leon has a story far more complex and strange then anyone, the people living by his side wouldn't even get it, only at the end of the road, only at the last time, in the ray of light, only at the precipice would they come to know him, would they come to know me.

How more suitable that this is where I end what I started, I have changed but I have always been myself, here I jump into the unknown, I do this for the people who loved this world, what I perfect way to end all of this, this is all for the past, this is for a vengeance that my heart has longed for since I was born, as far as I know it doesn't matter anymore, as far as I know this is where I changed.

My friends I accept my own sacrifice, I accept this last silent sacrifice, it was what I was born for, it was what I kept on fighting for, now you know my story, let me show you my power, my strength, let me show you my unknown, let me show you how much I actually cared, and when I am finished would you finally give me my sleep, that which I have longed for as long as I can remember.

I speak to you here, because I am ready

Thus Begins – The Nurone Heart


	2. Chapter 2

Mission 1 Part I

?" Are you just going to continue on acting like you do, Leon this isn't the way you should act, this is not how we should do this, yeah yeah, I know you saved the world a year ago, but what if it doesn't go as smoothly this time as it did back then."

Leon" LeIena, like I could care, I mean we do this and that's it, nothing more, hunting him is all fun that's all, if we get hurt we get hurt, it doesn't really matter."

Leon and Lelena who are the only ones sent into the enemy lines, to find the one who killed Leon's now deceased friend, are waiting for a helicopter that are going to land in the far east of north America In a small secluded area outside of a lot of mountains and just about nothing else are talking about the mission, as soon as the helicopter landed both of them began taking on their gear which they haven't put on before now, waiting for the small investigation, even though Leon would more like it if they just went guns a blazing instead they had to sneak and he tried to follow orders.

Lelena" Now remember we have a contact inside one of the main buildings, he is waiting for us there, he have been hiding there in just about a week, and actually he have been there just because you kept on sleeping you drowsy head!"

Leon didn't care much, instead he jumped of the helicopter after taking his gear on and then silently took his gun up to his head and guarded, it was night and very silent, the building was a couple of meters away, but as he hadn't been listening Lelena had to lead the way with him saying that if anyone should be in their way he would just shoot them on the spot.

After sneaking for a while and even stunning some of the guards that were patrolling the area they reached the little house that the contact had been hiding in, as soon as they entered both of them were kicked down by the contact, after he had noticed who they were he quickly made sure they were okay, he had thought it be a guard who was trying to enter.

Leon" I don't really care much about this mission, I don't even care much about saving anyone I am just here to have some fun, that's all something like this should be about, so if you ever do that again I shall end your life on the spot….humph like I could care"

The Contact" Damn, I was told he was a little out there, but a person believing something like this to be a fun, what kind of soldier or special force thing are you really, I thought you would be a little more acceptable."

Leon" Humph!"

Leon just kept on staring at the contact, you could easily see him being ready for anything, heck he even had his knife and pistol ready if the contact just moved an inch, Leon was a really remarkable person who truly didn't care much about anything, this mission was for him was just like being in a fun land, he was for all intensives and purposes a psycho at least in the way he was thinking and somewhat acting.

Lelena" Don't listen to him, right now all that matters are we get the thing we were searching for, do you have it with you, we have to leave in a hurry after this, and return to the helicopter, then return back here after."


End file.
